The Grand Alliance Chapter 1 Preview
by bobbetter
Summary: The preview of the first chapter of "The Grand Alliance". Full chapter up as a new story.
1. Chapter 1 Preview

**The Grand Alliance**

_**By**_

**RealName:** Paul Lee

**PenName:** bobbetter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto except the OCs and my plotline.

Also if you haven't been up to date on the Japanese manga (chapter 403) and don't want me to spoil it, please don't read this story and get mad at me later for it. I'm writing because I want to and its fun, not to get reprimanded for something that you chose to do.

**Rated:** **M** just in case I decide to add in some LIGHT lemons. Not hardcore ... Has curse words.

**Summary:**

NaruHina The Fourth Great Shinobi War has broken out within the Shinobi Nations and everything is in chaos. Can Naruto and Hinata go back in time to prevent the death of everything they hold dear? And since when did Konoha have so many foxes? What? Suna is over-run with raccoon-dogs too? And Kumo has a sudden influx of cats!? What is going on!?

**Setting:**

Keep in mind that this story will **base around the plot of** the Japanese manga, right after Uchiha Madara tells Sasuke the truth about Itachi's life but not before he comes to the decision of what he is going to do.

_**The story after the time travel will be my own creation.**_

**Pairings:** Other pairings may come later.

Naruto and Hinata

**A/N: **I know guys it's been forever but I've been really busy with school work. Tenth and eleventh grade are the most important ones in high school ya know? And they give a crap load of work . BUT the good news is that I got 5 As and 2 Bs for my last nine weeks :D So I'm like really happy lol.

Alright since this is an edited version of The Strongest Clan and The Strongest Guardians, I am expecting this to be A LOT better than before.

Now as I said in my last story, I would add a lot of back-story into this. Well I've done just that! Except.. They are flashbacks.. Inside flashbacks.. It's sorta awkward but it gets the job done lol. I just hope you all can cope with it!

Anyways, on with the long awaited story! I hope I still have some readers loyal to me T.T…

_**Just remember that a 16 year old asian dude is writing this story so it might not be professional with perverted jokes here and there!**_

**Chapter 1 A Fall From The Sky**

**A/N: THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW OF THE FIRST CHAPTER WHICH IS ESTIMATED TO BE ABOUT 5,000-7,000 WORDS! This preview is 1069 words. Brace yourselves.**

Only one word could be used to describe the scene right now. Death. Corpses covered the streets, dark red had stained the walls, and decay had filled the air. The beautiful lush trees that had once surrounded the great walls of Konohagakure no Sato, are now nothing but ashes in the blood soaked soil.

Once a beautiful city surrounded by the tallest trees in the elemental nations, is now but one of the many graveyards. The scene would not seem so hopeless if only one place out of a whole continent had been destroyed. But the truth is.. Konoha wasn't the only place that had been decimated. In fact, it was merely the last place. It was the final stand of the Fourth Shinobi War. Every country had been conquered and destroyed, one, by one. Everyone had died given their lives trying to protect what they sought precious to them.. But all had failed.. And all had died.. Except two eighteen year olds.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Namikaze Hyuuga Hinata. The Rokudaime Hokage, heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans and his wife, an ANBU Black Ops Taichou and heir to the Hyuuga clan. The lone survivors of their village and the war. No, it couldn't even be considered a war. It was a total annihilation. If it had been indeed a war, then there would still be survivors. There would still be people to rebuild what had been lost. But.. There wasn't. All that was left was two war-hardened shinobi with broken spirits standing over their village on top of the Hokage Mountain.

Looking over the ruins of the place he was suppose to protect.. That he _swore_ to protect.. brought tears to his eyes.

"_I failed… I am the Hokage... I am supposed to protect everyone! Wasn't I supposed to be a hero? A savior? But now.. Now they are all dead. I guess you were right, Ero-Sennin.. I was either supposed to bring peace to the world.. Or total destruction.. Too bad it was the latter.."_

Seeing how Naruto was crying and that he was clenching his fist, Hinata knew what must have been going inside of his mind, or at least an idea of it.

"Naruto-kun it's not your fault so don't blame yourself.. If you must blame someone then blame Madara Uchiha and Pein! If it wasn't for them then all our friends would still be here with us, so please stop blaming yourself for something that's not your fault!" said Hinata while putting her slender arms around him to console her beloved husband.

Looking at her, not surprised at all that she knew what he was thinking, he exclaimed in a defeated voice,

"But Hinata I'm suppose to be the Hokage! I was supposed to protect everyone and stop all this! I promised and it was my duty and if I had just been a little faster, I could have created the seal in time to save everyone. How can I not blame mysel-

"**You should listen to your mate gaki. And as much as I like seeing pain and agony, you need to stop whining and listen. There is something that we can do to prevent any of this from happening but… there are complications." **interrupted Kyuubi inside of Naruto's mind.

"_Kyuubi-sensei what do you mean?" _asked Hinata. Hearing her voice suddenly pop into his head had surprised him for a bit from his broken demeanor until he remembered how it was possible for her to be there..

* * *

"Look at how close those lips are! You've wanted to kiss those ever since you two were in the academy! You may never get a chance like this again unless you try and win him over!" chided Ero-Hinata.

"Don't listen to her Hinata! You don't want to win him over _that_ way do you!? You need to win him over the _right_ way and ask him on a date first! He may think you are a whore like that Yamanaka Ino if you just kiss him out of the blue!" argued Gu-Hinata.

"No don't listen _her_! He would definitely like you if you just show him how much better you are than that she-witch, _Haruno Sakura_ by kissing him!"

"The only way to show him how much better you are than that _bitch_ is by going out with him and _then_ kiss him!"

"No, no, no, no! You have t-"

"Anou… Which one of you is the good one again..?" asked a bewildered Hinata that's stuck in the middle of her two inner selves. Both just gave her a silent "What are you stupid?" look which causes her to sweat-drop. Saying a quick "never mind", she just went with her gut feeling on what to do and just left her two "sides" battle it out.

* * *

"Anou.. Hinata-chan? Are you okay..?" Not getting a response, he tried waving his hands in front of her face. Nothing. He tried snapping his fingers in front of her face. Still nothing. He tried pinching her. Again, no response what so ever. Coming up with a blank on what to try next, he just did the next thing that popped into his head. He kissed her again. Now _that_ started a response, though not the response he was looking for.

"AHHHHH!! G-get a-away from m-me you.. y-you.. you _man-whore_!!" sputtered Hinata in disgust.

"Naaaannii!? But I'm not a man-whore Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto in shock that she would think he was a whore.

* * *

"I SAID I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT!? I LIKE YOU! I ADORE YOU! I'VE WANTED TO BE WITH YOU EVERY SINCE I LAID EYES ON YOU IN THE ACADEMY! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" she yelled at him in response, her breathing erratic because she barely ever screams, let alone screaming such a long monologue(in her standards).

"A-alright then.. Now that we got that over with.. There's still the issue of why we can't be together-"

"Oh just shut up.." she said before grabbing his head and started kissing him.

Taking his lips away from hers for a needed breath he whined,

"B-b-but the issue!"

"We'll talk about that LATER, right now, less talky more kissy!"

"But!-"

"NOW!"

Cowering in fear, he did the only thing he could. He said a quick "Yes dear." and kissed to _her_, I mean, _their_ hearts content. This was the beginning of a _very_ beautiful relationship… between a female and her whipped dog.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Remember that this is only a preview for whats to come. The scenes here were taken randomly from what I have written from the first chapter so far and are divided with breaks. **

**If you like it, please review and tell me your criticisms and thoughts about things. **

**Can't wait for your responses :)**


	2. Finnished it!

Its Tuesday June 17th, and I'm proud to annouce to you all that I, bobbetter, have finnished THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE GRAND ALLIANCE!! -breathes hard-

It took 3-4 days but it's finally done! It's over 11,000 words! Zomg!

I've uploaded it to my page and I made it so that it was a totally different story than the preview. If I just replaced the preview with the full chapter, everyone that had already reviewed wouldn't be able to review again ;)

Anyways what are you guys waiting for! Go and read it! Shoo!


End file.
